The Real Rise Of Darkrai
by Parabyte
Summary: Follow Darkrai in his quest to overcome the universe, in what should be The Real Rise Of Darkrai! Currently on Hiatus!
1. Introduction

The Real Rise Of Darkrai

A/N: My first Pokemon story, ever on FF. Review please! One chapter every 2 weeks, if plan goes well.

This Fanfic is rated T for very mild swearing, some rude humor, descriptive battle scenes, and smoking [at the very beginning]. Just to be safe, 14+.

"Let me ask you something... have I ever told you the real story behind the ominous Darkrai?" said the mysterious figure.

The man wore a thick black leather coat, with dark jeans and a hunter's cap. He looked as if he lived in the woods his whole life. He had a pipe in his mouth, and was whittling a piece of bark in his hands.

"Be warned, though: this is no mere legend. No, this be the dark truth no one dares reveal... if you are ready, I will tell the tale. Don't come crying to me if you have to sleep with a nightlight on for the rest of your life! You may never look at that Pokemon the same again...

"These series of events happened long ago. Long before anyone even considered Pok mon for battling purposes. In fact, the young man of Veilstone saw these..." He paused as he searched for the words.

"These...events happen and he saw them with the wrong eye. That influenced him to strike down all of the beasts he did. A sad day, but it happened, nonetheless..."

He paused, letting the words sink in. Then he let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, but I digress...

"In the night

In the dark

There's a fight

To tear it all apart

He could hear the cries of the lonely, of the dead, and of the lonely dead. It wasn't but recently that he begun to actually notice these ear-piercing howls into the night air. In a way, they were his only friends, yet he knew nothing of them. They made him feel, almost loved. Yet he knew of no such feelings.

A/N: Really short first chapter, but it is just to see if there is any interest at all. Next chapters will be much longer. Tell me what you think! If I get enough demand for it, the 2nd chapter will be out by February 15th!

I own the storyline. I do not own Pokemon, any of it's characters, names, or likenesses. All cases regarding persons, living or dead, is completely coincidental.


	2. Useless Readings

**The Real Rise Of Darkrai **(aka TRROD)

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Keep in mind this is a fantasy FF. If you think Darkrai can't drift between dimensions like he does, too bad. It's in this story. Also this is based on the games, instead of the anime. Even though TROD is a movie, I haven't watched a single show/movie since that one. Yeah, it's that much of a disappointment.**

_Italics are thoughts, [for the most part]. _This is description, unless in "quotes, then it is dialogue". **This is important [OOC] info.**

**Rated T for depictions of random bombings.**

**In third-person POV unless otherwise noted.**

In the Spirit/Distortion/Lost worlds/zone/area...

He stood there, studying what remained of human and Pokemon's minds. Interesting to note, all memories of them being alive in flesh was gone. They only knew of the spirit they are now, not what there were. _It must be quite depressing not being able to recall what you were in the past... _Darkrai thought to himself, examining the thoughts of the deceased. He glanced at the invert moon, and saw what time it was. _Time to go..._

As he left the dimension of the dead, he came into the world of the living. It was much more vibrant here, with plants and creatures thriving, much different than that of the other. Darkrai looked at all of the creatures that were hiding from this mysterious being, who just appeared here out of thin air. All of the little Rattatas and Bidoofs were glaring at him, but out of fear, for him to leave their territory. _Fine. I have much larger Feebas to fry. _He thought, and left the grounds.

Darkrai surveyed his surroundings, and recognized the area as Canalave City. _Ah, a quaint town. Let us see where the Canalave Library is..._

**Canalave Library**

Darkrai noted that very few humans were in this quiet building, thought he knew not why. Libraries are very interesting places, with many things to learn from the ancient books. He himself had learned that the special ability, Magic Guard, when used in combination with any recoil move, such as Head Smash, Magic Guard negates the recoil, allowing for a constant 150 power attack. Such strategies can create a very strong team. Shame such Pokemon are wasted by being owned by humans. They could make very loyal and powerful minions, with some brainwashing, to forget their old lives. _Perhaps in the future_...

He floated over to two of the bookshelves, where a girl was standing next to him, deep into her reading. She was so engrossed in her book, she didn't even notice Darkrai standing next to her. He ignored her, and searched the spines of the books for the one he was looking for, _Enlightening Facts About..._

**BOOM!**

A loud explosion burst, and the library trembled. The girl looked unfazed. Everyone else was running outside to see just what the heck had happened. As Darkrai flew right through the building walls, he soon found the source.

There was two Team Galactic grunts outside, with a sort of radio, talking to what appeared to be other members of the same group. They were saying confirmations to the other side of the radio, and it looked as if they had done the bombimg. But, there was nothing outside, save for some smoke over to the east. Black, puffy smoke. Smoke from a fire. An unnatural fire. One that had been set off, by... _humans_.

There were also four people in the crowd from the library, one older man and three younger children, who seemed anxious after the explosion. The older man said something to the delinquents, and they all took off. _I wonder where they could have gone. _Darkrai thought to himself sarcastically.

Darkrai watched them go, then went back inside the library. This time it was vacant, but he went back over to where he found one of the books he was looking for. Strangely, the book had been taken from it's spot, and he glanced around, looking for it. He then saw a Rotom, in it's Fan Forme, with the book floating near it. The Rotom bared it's teeth, then turned invisible, right before Darkrai could get his hands on it. _Blast..._

Darkrai flew upstairs to see if he could locate another copy of that book, but it turned out to be in vain. He did find another book that could possibly come in handy later, titled **'According To Villiany'.** _Seems like a __very__ useful book. _He took the book off the shelf, flipped through a couple of the pages, and put it under his arm. He continued to search the shelves for other useful guides, but found none.

He sat down and started to read the aforementioned book.

_This book is dedicated to Rebel._

_In the course of human events, our forefathers and ancestors gave us one very important thing to sustain life: friendship._

_Not ordinary friendshup between us humans, but mutual friendship between us and the other major classification of species on this planet: Pokemon. _

_They gave us this wonderful_

At that word, Darkrai tossed the book out of a window. As he heard the glass shatter, he couldn't help the thoughts that reached his mind:

_Lies..._

**Okay, about as half as long as I wanted it to be, and I have yet to experiment with his fancy dialogue. But, in the next chapter, he will duel against two humble and intelligent beings. Now, as for who, you'll have to wait until next time.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks a lot! Also keep in mind, since this is my first FF, I am still learning the ins and outs of FF, and I would like criticism but nothing too flaming. Tell me your thoughts, and the potential of this story!**


End file.
